nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary is an enemy introduced in Bashal 'Alar. She was known as Mary Poyson in life, the owner of the Mansion and the Gardens in which Bashal 'Alar takes place. After her death, she became an Aether Spirit because of the high amount of Element 115 brought to her household. Bloody Mary is the special enemy of the map, appearing between Round 5 and 8, and appearing at the same rate as other special enemies afterwards. Background In life, Bloody Mary was known as Mary Poyson, widow of her husband who left the house and his money to her when he died in 1937. In 1941, Group 935 became interested in the location of her house, and decided to set up a base there. Unable to buy the house from Mary, Group 935 sent their soldiers to kill Mary and take the house forcibly. Mary got her servants and armed them, fighting off the oncoming forces for several days before ultimatley falling. Mary fled inside her house until she reached her bedroom. Pulling out a Wonder Weapon (later developed by the Inner Circle to become the Inner Vamp), Mary held off the forces until her demise. However, the large amount of Element 115 put into the house over the two weeks resurrected her loyal workers into Zombies and the Wonder Weapon/Element 115 combination on Mary's person was enough to raise her as an Aether Spirit. The Zombies and Bloody Mary (as she was now known) hunted down and killed all of the Group 935 members in the House and Gardens. The only survivors were Edward Richtofen, Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster, who were all mentally damaged by the event. Her Zombies went underground and sometimes roamed the gardens, killing anybody unfortunate enough to turn up at Mary's mansion, including many people who were willing to buy it. Overview Mary appears as the special Zombie of the map, and is a quite deadly enemy. She will spawn at a random point in the map, excluding her bedroom. Mary walks around the house, and if she does not see somebody she spawns 10 Zombies every 30 seconds. Mary can travel through walls, doors and windows in order to find the group. Upon finding a player, she will point at them and immobilise them, slowly approaching the victim. If she does not take enough damage before reaching the player, the player will be teleported to a secret room underneath the fountain and must fight off Zombies until the round finishes. If Mary does this to all players she will also appear in the fountain room, does a massive shriek which kills all player's instantly (literally turning them to dust as seen in Co-Op) and ends the game. If she takes enough damage she will also do this shriek, albeit with a much shorter range. If too close to the initial target, the target will die despite being saved. Mary emits a pale white aura which can be seen around corners. Also, if the player has Inner Circle members deployed, she will instantly kill them, deflecting their bullets and reflecting them back to the shooters. The only person immune to Mary (or simply isn't targeted by her) is Harvey Yena. The first time she comes, a cutscene shows Sophia coming face to face with Mary, which horrifies the former and causes her to run into hiding. Sophia will no longer fight alongside the group after this. Mary remains on the map for five minutes, and she cannot be killed (her exact health points are unknown). Once the five minutes are up, she fades away and causes a 30 second interval between her departure and the end of the round. If she does not kill anybody or send anybody to the Fountain room, a Random Perk Bottle and a Max Ammo will drop. If she sends somebody to the Fountain room, but he does not get downed, she will drop a Bonfire Sale and a Max Ammo. If she sends somebody to the Fountain room and they get downed, she drops a Max Ammo. The Pack-A-Punch Machine is unlocked by getting either the Random Perk Bottle or Bonfire Sale reward permanently. Trivia *Bloody Mary's physical appearance is based on Natalia Esquivel, an actress who played Bloody Mary in a fan-made video of the song Bloody Mary, which was previously a musical easter egg in one of the A Universe Splintered maps and Paraphony. *The idea of an enemy called Bloody Mary for a Zombie map created by the Author has existed since Abenddämmerung. *When she is nearby, characters will often say dialogue relating to how cold it is. This is a common stereotype of ghosts, who are said to be cold. It also references the fact that Bashal 'Alar is set in December, and the entire theme of Death and Winter of Time Monster which Bloody Mary gives off. Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Bashal 'Alar Category:Time Monster